Saying Goodbye
by Wicked Ravus
Summary: Another version of what went on durring Aragorn's stay in Rivendell before the journey of the ring. Mostly mindless. Lots of romance. All mindless romance. I believe the technical name is fluff, is it not? See, I'm learning so much!
1.

A/N- Man, it feels like I haven't written in what?...... two months? Alright anyway, back now, here's this story..... Oh! And I know elves don't need to sleep, but for this story it works.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing was quiet around Rivendell anymore ever since new races began to come for a secret council about the biggest threat to Middle Earth.... the one ring. First, four young hobbits, many dwarves and elves from distant lands, men from almost everywhere, and Gandalf the grey who many people know here as Mithrandir, were all coming for a common purpose and that was to relieve Middle Earth from this evil. Arwen knew much of this evil. She well knew that many things were going to change, and things that are now, never will be again. It was heart-wrenching to think about, but she knew it was so.   
  
Aragorn was returning from his travels to come to the council. This was good news to Arwen so far, but in her heart, she knew he would go where ever help was needed, and help was not needed in Rivendell, but in Gondor, for they needed a true king. So Arwen knew she would have to be patient during this visit so he could go work on the problem with the ring, and of course, rest afterward.   
  
Arwen waited quietly in a pavilion at the entrance of Rivendell for Aragorn. She didn't have to wait long before she heard the sound of voices behind the trees.  
  
Where's my master? You sid he'd be just ahead!  
  
And so he shall, Sam. Just be patient, we're almost to Rivendell.  
  
Arwen took a deep breath as she saw them coming round the last corner, but as soon as she saw his face, she relaxed in a second, and smiled. Aragorn appeared to do the same, and she laughed and ran to him.  
  
The hobbits watched as they embraced, and Aragorn kissed her cheek gently. Then, she pulled away to look him in the eyes. She touched his travel-worn face softly. But suddenly, she felt tears in her eyes as she remembered why he was here. But Aragorn brushed them away and smiled.  
  
Why are you crying, Melda? This should be a time of joy! We are finally together!  
  
So Arwen sighed and smiled once more.  
  
Merry, Sam, Pippin..... This is Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Elrond.  
  
They smiled shyly as they nodded to her.  
  
Now you can run along now and see if Frodo is alright, Aragorn said.  
  
Amin maure le Estel (I missed you Estel), Arwen whispered in his ear.  
  
Aragorn nodded. Nae saian luumé (It has been too long).  
  
He looked so tired to Arwen. She rubbed her eyes and sighed.  
  
An lema (Long journey)? Arwen asked.  
  
He nodded. Then he murmured something.  
  
Mani ume lle quena (What did you say)?  
  
Lle naa vanima (You are beautiful), he said.  
  
She smiled and kissed his lips. You should rest, she said once they pulled away.  
  
Yes, I suppose. But I want to see you so much. Arwen I....  
  
She stopped him there, pressing her lips to his. Quel esta (Rest well).  
  
Will you walk with me at least?  
  
Of course.  
  
So they headed to Aragorn's guest bedroom. On the way they spoke of many things. Every time the ring was brought up, though, Aragorn would quickly steer away from that topic.   
  
You don't really want to hear of such things? he would say.  
  
No, I suppose not.  
  
But soon, Aragorn was sitting on his bed, and Arwen knew it was time to go, even though she didn't want to. She gave him a finally kiss before getting up, and ready to leave.  
  
Aragorn smiled. Arwen stopped. Would you like to, maybe stay?  
  
Arwen smiled, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He looked very nervous as he asked that, but Arwen just smiled still.  
  
I would love that. So she went and curled up with Aragorn in bed, and quickly forgot all that she ever worried about.


	2. 

A/N- The part under the stars is based on a scene that was supposed to be an extra scene in the extended version of the FotR, just so you know.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arwen was the first to wake the next morning. The bright sun shone in through then open window and practically blinded her as she searched for where she had laid her clothes. Then, she heard Aragorn groan as he rolled over and smiled.  
  
Venduí (Greetings), he laughed. Then he got up slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
How are you this morning? he asked, with a little husky in his voice.  
  
She smiled. A little disappointed to tell you the truth. I so had wished the night would never end.  
  
He laughed, and tickled her sides, making her keel over with laughter. she cried through giggles.  
  
What? I'm just having a little of fun with you!  
  
Arwen smiled and put her hands around both sides of his face. What are you going to do without me, she joked. But Aragorn became very grim all of a sudden.  
  
What am I going to do without you, he murmured to himself. Then, he turned away.  
  
You've been away before, Arwen said, in hopes of comforting him, but it was no use. She couldn't even comfort herself.  
  
I know, but it's different now, he went on. I.... I might not even be back this time.  
  
Arwen felt as though someone with cold hands just touched her face without warning. She stopped and took a deep breath. She didn't know why it came as such a shock to her. She had known it in the back of her mind all along, and it's been haunting her sleep even before he arrived, but it must have been something about hearing it out loud. Suddenly her knees went numb and she fell forwards, but Aragorn grabbed her hand at the last minute.  
  
Ta kai na tereva (it will be fine), cooed Aragorn in her ear. He kissed the tip of her ear gently. Arwen shook her head silently and walked over to the window and sat down on the edge.  
  
You don't know what I would give to be with you for the rest of my life.  
  
But your life will go on forever, and I will die. We cannot change that.  
  
I have a choice, Estel.  
  
He stopped and looked at her in frustration. You will witness more than war if you stay, he said finally.  
  
What do speak of?  
  
  
  
Estel, you surely don't think you're going to die? He didn't answer. Do you? she asked.  
  
I may.  
  
You don't give yourself enough credit. You doubt yourself too often.  
  
He sighed, but did not answer. Arwen could see he was clearly troubled. Let us not speak about such things. We should be rejoicing together.  
  
Like last night, Aragorn teased.  
  
Estel! That's our secret!  
  
He laughed, but agreed as they walked out into the fresh air to chat.  
  
  
So, will you tell me more about what you've been up to? Arwen questioned as she ran all about.  
  
Is this just some tactic to get me to kiss you once more? Aragorn asked, about Arwen's constant motion.  
  
but she never got to finish, because Aragorn had swept her up in an embrace and kissed he passionately. She smiled as he brushed his cheek with hers.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Just above the two of them, oh the balcony, Sam and Frodo were talking about The Shire. They had been away from home for so long and they both wanted so badly to go home. Suddenly, Frodo noticed Arwen and Aragorn just below. He was suprised to see them so close.  
  
Look, Sam, he said, pointing down. They were both startled. Neither of them knew they loved each other, or at least so passionately.  
  
Manke naa lle autien (where are you going)? cried Aragorn, as Arwen started running again.  
  
I don't know. I guess I just feel like running. Would you like to sit down?  
  
If you'd like. We could stand, also.  
  
Arwen smiled and rolled her eyes. We'll stand, I suppose. She walked right into his arms and laid a hand on his chest from under his shirt. It was so warm and muscled. He kissed her, and then kissed her once more. It felt so good just to be with her, and nothing else needed to trouble his mind until the council. His tongue fell deep into her kiss.  
  
You know I love you, she whispered calmly to him, lips still touching.  
  
It would destroy me if you didn't, he laughed. For I love you too much.  
  
Now do you know why I don't want to ever leave you?  
  
I've always known why, I just have always denied it.  
  
He didn't respond, but Arwen could already guess the answer. My father will never understand. But you should not hold that against yourself.  
  
he sighed. I should trust. I know there is nothing to do but surrender to you.  
  
  
  
Because I love you.  
  
Arwen found tears on her face, as she looked into Aragorn's stone cold blue eyes. They were as cold as the sky when it's about to rain.  
  
Meldalë (I love you), Arwen, he said.  
  
Oh Estel, I can't believe you're leaving. It's...... It's just... I can't believe it. I don't think I've ever loved anyone more than I love you right now.... she sat on her knees on the grass. I see your face, and I just want to hold you. I just want to be with you forever, even if forever isn't an immortal life.  
  
You can't forsake the life you love for me! Aragorn cried.  
  
Yes, but I also can't forsake the love of my life.  
  
Aragorn sat down next to her and took her hand. I would let you go to Valinor. I would. I want whatever is best for you.  
  
Is that coming from you, or my father? she asked.  
  
A little of both, I guess.  
  
Arwen smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
I feel so imperfect around you, Aragorn finally said. Did you know that?  
  
Arwen laughed. Why is that?  
  
I don't know. I guess I feel like you are perfection......  
  
And are so full of angst and self-doubt, Arwen finished.  
  
I guess you might say that. But I feel like I always have to try. You know, try to be good enough for you.  
  
How can you think that? Our love is equal, and our devotion is pure.  
  
I suppose.  
  
It is. You know that. Anyway, you had better get some real rest before the council early tomorrow. Last night hardly counted as a full night's rest.  
  
Aragorn laughed and put his arm around her waist as they walked back.  
  
Above in the balcony, Sam and Frodo watched them walk away, then turned to each other.  
  
Oh, poor Strider, I never even knew! Sam cried.   
  
I guess that's why he told us the tale of Luthein and Beren, Frodo added. He knows Arwen has the same choice to make, and it must be troubling him.  
  
He really loves her. I wonder what's going to happen to them. And I wonder why Arwen said Lord Elrond will never understand?  
  
I don't know, Sam, Do you think Gandalf knows of this? Or Bilbo, maybe?  
  
I would guess so. But it's really no business of ours, Mister Frodo.  
  
Yes, you're right, Sam. Let's go eat supper.   
  
Hey, Mister Frodo?  
  
Yes Sam?  
  
If Strider didn't know what supper is, do you think the elves will?  
  
I doubt it Sam.  
  
So slowly, the two friends turned and walked away.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn and Arwen tried to walk as slow as they could so they could spend more time together, but almost as soon as they started walking, Gandalf came up to them.  
  
Aragorn, I must speak wit..... He paused when he saw Arwen. I'm sorry, but it's urgent.  
  
Aragorn turned to Arwen. I'll see you in a little while. He kissed her cheek silently, and walked away with Gandalf, in deep conversation.  
  
Arwen watched him go and slowly fade away. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she though about their future, if they have any at all. She vowed to herself that she will be as patient and let him rest when he needs to. But then again, she wanted to see him every second they have together before he leaves. But she decided she's willing to wait. Anything for Aragorn.  
  



End file.
